Team chronicles NE (the chronicles S5-)
Team chronicles NE is a superhero team located in blue angel city. timeline * founding (mid april 2019) after Branie and mippo mippo and the others left,Gale and sanko and charles founded team chronicles NE.Amore was elected leader. * Year one:2019 on June 9th 2019,a new threat arose from universe eight.On June16th 2019,A Invasion from the duplicates for the hideout ended with the team finding out Alliegiance is a robot loyal to the Master of the duplicates.On June 23rd 2019,The offbeat ones arrived in Blue angel city and tookover the body of amore and left Earth for Zarious III once more (The offbeat ones was exiled from Zarious III).On June 30th 2019, Team chronicles NE battled the Book reader in a Book dream state while Charles spoke to Zentfa.Gale and Sanko rivaled in coffee and stuff Blue angel city Branch (Gale is manager and Sanko was a mole for the Starbucks corporation).on July 21st 2019,Gale and charles broke up over a text (charles broke up with Gale due to moving to Mongolia) and Charles left for mongolia.On July 22nd 2019,Argent returned to Earth after being dead from the war and Joined team chronicles NE as a Member.On August 5th 2019,The Team chronicles-duplicates war ended with team chronicles victory (Patrick of universe eight died) and argent left the team. From August 2019 to December 2019,Blue Angel city had a low Crime rate due to Team chronicles protecting the city from Crime;During this time,Gale returned to being a Part-time member again as Amore,Sanko & Flim formed a Trinity Governing Leadership in the Team. * Year Two:2020 On January 12th 2020,Mergor begins to Attack Blue Angel city Attacking the Blue Angel city Bank sparking a short-lived Conflict with Team chronicles but came to a close after Mergor/Chole decided to join the Team.On January 26th 2020, The Hideout was Invaded by the Book Reader who was planning to take revenge against Amore and After a battle with Amore, The Book Reader withdrew. On February 2nd 2020, The Hideout was Invaded by the Ventasaka Invasion Force of the Ventasaka Empire. On February 3rd 2020, Amore caused the main Ventasaka Fleet ship to go into Code Red mode & the Ventasaka fleet escaped until the fleet was entirely destroyed. Afterward, Team Chronicles regained control of there hideout.On February 9th 2020, the Alliance of Vision Visa, Ucra & the Book Reader was renamed to the Opposition Elite who begin to fight Team Chronicles (Factions both under Amore and Chole who ended up fighting each other) and The Opposition elite had left during the accidental fight between the two groups within Team Chronicles. Team members current members * Amore moonstone/earth mystrio (leader) * Ribirth seele/shockwave * Gale (Part-time member) * sanko shoney * flim finder/force fielder * Chole Bunch II/Mergor Former members * Argent/Big hippo * Charles spencer assets * TPM (time paradox machine) Appearances The Chronicles series * season 4B (4x44) * season 5 * season 6 Five Causes series * Season 1:1x07 * Season 1:1x08 Talking pen series * 4x01 * 4x02 Take Eighteen series * Miniseries ( Mentioned only) Gale's Life series * Miniseries Category:Teams